Drop A Rose
by Almost Sierra
Summary: When I came back to my hometown, I didn't expect vampires, werewolves, fariees and demons running around. Now it's up to me, the sole human student in the school and some select people to stop a evil vampire from controlling the world. Tokka and others.
1. Chapter 1

drop a rose…chapter one.

"_When __**fear **__cripples you,_

_When __**death's dark shadow **__surrounds you,_

_Drop a __**rose**__;_

_It will help you…__**stay alive**__"_

_--_**Stay Alive**

I shook my head at the small, half-sized survey sheet. It had all those _typical_ questions; like "How do you like this school?" and blah blah blah. The only problem was the last question. It asked.

**Finally, please state, which race you, are.**

**a) Vrykolakas**

**b) Lycanthropes**

**c) Fariee (i.e—Alp)**

**d) Demon**

I took a deep breath and wrote. _None of the above. Human. _After writing the answer that I almost had to every day now, I grabbed my bag, put it on the teacher's desk and walked out.

It _sucked_ to be:

**a) Someone different (remember—**_**We're all in this together…**_**)**

**b) A stinking human.**

Now, if that was on the survey, I could circle B. See, this… change happened while I away. Let me tell this from the beginning.

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss?" The flight attendant asked. I lowered my book---The Secret Life of J. Edger Hoover and raised an eyebrow; a glare was streaked across my eyes.

"Yes?" I replied. I was itching to get home.

"Could you please put your tray in the upright position?" My eye twitched. The nerve of her! I ought to report her!!

"Of course." I murmured a smile placed upon my cherry lips. I _know_ I'm hot.

-

-

Blood was rushing to my brain, as I hung my head upside-down to watch _Odd Parents_. You might not know this, but it's all the rage in Europe (even if I don't know what they're saying) right now.

"_I just want to scratch my butt without being judged!!"_ Aw, good ol' Cosmo. Reminds me of my favorite real-life dum-dum, Snoozles.

**HEY—**hold on! Weren't the infamous duo, Snoozles and Sugarqueen supposed to pick me up?!

Jumping up, my eyes narrowed at Chumpy, my green sidekick. "Chumpy!" I pointed an accused finger at the criminal. "I _knew it_!" I hissed. "You're just like Dobby!!! Hand over the phone calls." Being my best friends, I knew they wouldn't call on purpose. Hell, two years ago (the last time I was here), Snoozles never left my side.

Chumpy kept mum. That ass.

Although Sugarqueen was old fashioned—TO THE WALL PHONE!! Before leaving I grabbed my impromptu cape (red leather) and ran down the stairs and skidded into the living room.

Mom was on the couch macerating something with black and red; Dad was reading the Wall Street Journal. "Hello Toph. What brings you down here?" Like every other family in this Stepford town, I wasn't close to my parents.

"Did Suga—Katara call?" My mother flashed a concerned glance to Dad but smiled brightly at me.

"No. You know what? Why don't I drive to you to Riverdale Mall, later?" I stared, gaping.

**--For reasons classified, the towns will hold comic book names.  
****Thank you and let's return to the story--.**

Riverdale Mall was the classic badass mall. With stores like Rave, Spencer's and Vans Store, my mother (a lady of grace) would _never_ set eyes on it. "Um, I think I'll just go watch TV."

"Remember Tophie, you have school in the morning, stay up _late._" Dad said before I walked slowly, blinking—every blink was my confusion of my parents' attitude towards me.

-

-

-

**STEPFORD INTERACIAL HIGH SCHOOL**

… Why did they change the school's name? Before it was **Stepford High School**. Why the added word? We were, by far the most, the top mixed school in the country.

Walking in, I gasped. One side, the right side of the hall had spider décor and the lockers were made to look like coffins. The left side was the same as before but there were a lot of full moons and animal pictures.

Moving on, beyond the glass doors, there were more lockers. And they were different. Once again the ones on the right side were dark and images of hell was plastered everywhere. The left side was the total opposite. It looked like Tinkerbell had been the interior decorator or something.

I was late, like 2 periods late, so I had the pleasure of getting the secretary to shoot me glares. I shrugged and was directed into the headmaster's office. Biting my lip, thinking it was Hitler wannabe I opened the door.

The smell of green tea entered my nose and I grinned. "IROH!" I pratically screamed.

"Toph," The old man—who by all means is the real Master Spliter—embraced me as I hugged him back.

Finally a warm friend's face.

If only I knew what he was going to say next.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER UNO**

**InnerSakura14: I AM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The writing block has risen. PRAISE THE AVATAR!!!!!!**

_**I owe an explaintion, don't I? Well finals and a Euro trip, then horseback riding lessons, True Blood (where this spans from) and babysitting. The missing stories are lost in an abyss—meaning I have no idea what happened. My guess was my five-year-old cousin and an account left open…**_

_**Though, let us, you and me: the authoress and fans, start anew. **_

**Bows head. **

**I am deepy sorry. Please forgive me. Going back to old days…**

**Vitrual Cookie to the person who guesses the VILLIAN!!!!**

**See ya soon; is14**

**DISCLAMER: I do not, in any way shape or form own: ATLA; Tru Blood; High School Musical; The Girl's Guide To Vampires; The Fairy OddParents(even if I really want Poof for a son...)**


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

"_Hey what about the promise that you made to me;_

_That we'd always be together…"_

_--__**Just Friends**_** by Frickin' A**

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Looking down the combo, I twisted the dial on the typical locker at every school. I grinned as it opened and I slammed the textbooks for Italian and Bio—which wasn't until the afternoon—into the locker and jammed—well, I actually was bobbing my head—along to MCR's awesome tones of mourning and whatnot.

I was sporting a bracelet that the secretary, some bimbo named Joo De, placed on my left wrist. The material was sliver with a small dog tag-like plate. In big, block letters it spelled out—with a dash in-between each word—H-U-M-A-N, then a space, then the numbers 001.

It was official and public for every demon/werewolf/vampire and fairee to know. I was the only human in this high.

_Fuck!!_

Anyway, as I closed the locker, I turned around just in time to see The Plastics (yes—like in _Mean Girls_). There, in the middle of two of my three best friends was the leader. Vampy, shall be his name. He was the only vampire who wore a cape. He glared at poor bystanders—his… (I don't want to dis my old friends but…) lackeys followed his lead.

One of them, _my_ Snoozles, caught a whiff of something and whipped his head, his eyes widen. He tapped Sugarqueen on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. She turned to see what her brother was almost—_almost_—freaking out about.

Vampy and Sparky (not you too!!) went on walking but stopped when they saw Snoozles and Sugarqueen lagging behind. Sensing this, the Kuruk siblings mumbled a 'sorry' and caught up. Though, before that, they looked at me and mouthed, _'Toph_'.

* * *

Sipping Oolong tea, I smiled as we chatted it up. Iroh and me went back to the kindergarten days. "Uncle," Everyone called him Uncle, no matter what. "What's with the different lockers and the décor?" I ventured.

Uncle stopped smiling. He clasped his hands together and looked down. "Toph, something grave happened a year--give or take a couple months." And with that we veered off into storyland.

_First of all, it was June, a very rare month, indeed. Not that all months aren't rare. Nine of the twelve months, you're in school. Or you're celebrating your culture with holidays. _

_June was rare because of the stickiness of that month. It was as if a faucet was broken and the only rain was hot droplets. In that kind of heat, no one should be wearing a cape. _

_But he was. Oh he was, all right. The teenager only shook his head at the quiet-like essence of the town. He remembered standing on the plot of land when he just sold it to the traders that attacked his people over something as simple as indifference to their way of life. _

_Quickly he levitated up until he was straddling the head of Sozin, the so-called conquer of this country. He grinned an evil, sickly grin that would scare the bravest of men and moved his hand so the entire town was covered in purple haze that soon dissipated above each house of the town. _

"And that was how this rather unexplained events came to be." He finished, looking at me. "Toph, because you were gone during the change, you're the only one not affected."

Cool. WAIT—"Uncle, do you mean my parents are like that too?" Iroh looked at me with sad eyes.

"Luckily Mec, you remember Mec right?" I nodded. "Well Mec conducted a study on the different age groups. Only children and young adults are affected. Because they were born before this…"

I finished for him. "Plague."

He gulped but used the insert. "Yes, this plague came, there might be a way to reverse them. But for newborns, there is little hope." My mouth dropped open. In a letter sent from Mom, she said that soon (in eight, to be precise) there would be a new life in the mansion we call home.

As I bid goodbye to Iroh and picked up everything—the bracelet and a schedule—I gritted my teeth. There was absolutely _no way_ I was allowing my brother or sister to become one of these.

Walking out of the main office, I stopped dead in tracks. _"You know,_ Vampires aren't supposed to show up in pictures, you Cullen-wannabe!" I hissed to the photo.

There in front of me, was a picture of Vampy smirking and looking like one Napoleon Bonaparte. I looked down at the nameplate and right then I got a grudge.

"Well, Aang Gyasto, your days as a life destroying bloodsucker," As far as I was concerned his destroyed my life. You ask why? Oh, I don't know, taking my friends captured, and having my brosis future at stake. "Are _numbered."_

* * *

_**INNERSAKURA14: YES!! I FINISHED!!! You have no idea what it felt like making Aang, our sweet lovable Aangie be the bad guy. **_

_**But I went there and I will see this to the end!! **_

_**Moving on, I see I have ghost readers… hm. well as long you're enjoying this different ride, that's okay with me. This fanfic to going to resemble the MAGGIE QUINN: GIRL VS. EVIL saga (which totally kick ass).**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own "Just Friends" or Something Wicked This Way Comes (I took the beginning of the little tale from).**_


End file.
